Rather be in an Endless Sleep
by chinfev1203
Summary: "Death is an endless sleep but I'd rather be in an endless sleep than be in an endless world without you"


**Authors note: Ok so in our English class our teacher told us to make a short story for our project. And this is it, I decided to publish this and change the characters name into Percy and Annabeth the original names were Marcus and Selene…**

**Well I hope you enjoy the story and tell me what you think in a review…**

As silent as a butterfly I gracefully and carefully exited our flat. I smiled as I inhaled the fresh cold, winter air around me. How lovely to be out tonight, how lovely it will be to be with Percy again. I quickly hailed a cab and told the driver to take me to the empire state building.

On my way there, I thought on how my mum will kill me if she finds out I snuck out after curfew. But I don't car, what I care about now is seeing Percy.

I got out of the cab and saw Percy.

"Annabeth" he greeted once he saw me

I approached him and hugged him.

"What took you so long?" he asked

"it took me a while to get out of the flat" I replied

"The what?" he asked

I mentally groaned

Percy might be an awesome guy but his not always the brightest of the stars.

"The house" I replied in a matter-of-fact tone

"oh sorry I keep forgetting that your British" he said "and that you've only been at New York for only 2 years"

"That's ok" I said "Now where are you taking me?"

"I was thinking of going to the movies"

"That sounds nice" I said

But just when we were going to hail a cab a black limo appeared in front of us. My mum came out looking very furious.

"Annabeth what do you think you're Doing? Sneaking out after curfew with _**him**_" My mum said the word him full of disgust.

"Mum I can explain"

"No"

"Mum"

"Come on!" She shouts and drags me to the limo with Percy looking surprised, shocked and scared at the same time.

Once we arrived at our flat I quickly got out of the limo and went to my room and slammed the door as hard as I could.

"Don't you dare slam the door on me young lady" My mum said when she entered my room.

"Young lady!" I shouted "I'm an adult mother; I know what I'm doing"

"An adult" she shouted back "You maybe an adult but you still act like a child"

"That's because you keep treating me like one" I shouted

"I won't treat you like one if you won't act like one" She shouted "Now go to sleep and you will NOT come out of this room until I say so"

With that said she went out of my room slamming the door.

I cannot believe my Mother, I'm 22 years old for crying out loud I know what I'm doing. My mum still thinks I'm a child, I'm going to make her know that I'm already an adult and that I can do what's right for me without her opinion.

….

I woke up with a start, what a horrible nightmare I thought as I got up and did my daily routine. When I was done I remembered that I am meeting Percy today, I quickly went to the stables, got my horse and headed towards the forest.

"Thee are on time as always" he said as I got down from my horse.

"Why thank thee" I laughed

"Lovely forest isn't it?"

"Lovely indeed" I said "The only place where we can be alone"

"Did thee have another fight with thy mother?"

"How did thee know?"

"I can see it in thy eyes"

"She thinks I'm still a little girl"

"Thee, a little girl, Thy mother is wrong with that"

"Indeed she is" I said "Indeed she is"

"What shall we do?" I asked "She does not approve of thee"

"Talk to thy mother fair maiden make her understand"

"Ni, it will not work"

"Why don't thee try?"

"She will not listen, I know she will not"

"Are thee sure of that?"

"Well, no" I said "But I am sure of one thing"

"And what is that my love?"

"I will fight for thee, for us, even if it means giving up on family"

"No that is wrong my love" he said and took, my hand "It will be like death to thee, to me if thou put me ahead of thy family"

"Death is an endless sleep but I'd rather be in an endless sleep than be in an endless world without thee"

" I am happy that thee value our love so much but thou should value thy family as well"

"But I feel trap with my family"

"That's because they care about thee like I care about thou" he said and pulled me into a hug

"I hate to part with thee my love but I have to go" he said

"Then go my love but remember I will be here tomorrow at dawn I will be waiting for thee, I will always be here for thou"

"But before I go remember that thee is a goddess to me" he said "But can a goddess like thou spare a kiss for a hero like me"

"I will happily spare a kiss mighty hero"

Just when I was about to lean in to give him a kiss a shout came from behind us.

"He is the one who has kidnapped our Princess"

"What!" I shouted "NO he did not kidnap me"

"Impossible, he kidnapped thee why else would thou be here" Said the soldier

"Because I wanted to"

"Take him to jail" one of the soldiers said as two soldiers dragged Marcus out of the forest

"You cannot do this" I shouted

"Yes I can these were orders from thy mother, the queen" he said "Now comes with me princess"

…..

I woke up in cold sweat, breathing hard it was just a dream a horrible but yet sweat dream. I got out of bed and quickly went to my Mum. I found her at the living room, reading a book.

"Mother" I said

"I thought I told you, you can't go out of your room unless I say so:

"I want to talk to you" I said "And I want you to listen to me"

"Ok what is it?" she asked

"Mother I'm not a little girl anymore, stop treating me like one, I know what I'm doing. Mum I love you but I also love Percy. I don't need your opinion about everything, I'm sick of you controlling my life. You always say don't do this, don't do that, I'm sick of it, Mum please just understand"

She was silent for a few minutes

"Is that how you felt all these years?"

"Yes mother"

"Well if you told me then maybe I would have let you do things on your own, I mean I thought you liked it when I tell you what to do, I just got used to it and feel bad when you'll disobey me, but I was wrong and you don't know how sorry I am"

"It's ok mum"

"But Annabeth, why think of talking to me now?"

"Someone in my dream told me to" My mum smiled

"I still don't approve of him Selene, but I will….. I will t-try my best to like him"

"Thanks mum"

I gave my mum a hug then quickly ran to my room, got my phone and called Percy to tell him the news.

**Authors note:**

**Thee= You**

**Thou=You**

**Thy=Your**

**Hope you like it**

**Please review**

**CHinfev1203….**


End file.
